


Сделка

by Sky_Butterfly



Series: Драконья аушка [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life, dragon!Zhu Yilong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Butterfly/pseuds/Sky_Butterfly
Summary: Драконы живут долго, люди - нет. Чжу И Лун решает это исправить для одного человека.Часть большего цикла и может быть непонятна без остальных работ.Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2019





	Сделка

За огороженным столиком одного из престижных магических кафе сидели двое. Один - темноволосый с лёгкой проседью британец строгого вида. Второй - китаец, отличающийся от большинства европейцев лишь мелкими чертами лица. На первый взгляд, между ними не было ничего общего, но это впечатление было ошибочным.

Профессор Северус Снейп, то есть уже просто мастер-алхимик Льюис Эванс, пораженно смотрел на содержимое чемодана и не знал, как реагировать. Прямо перед ним в магловском, самом простом магловском чемодане лежали шкура, шерсть, несколько срезанных когтей, а самое главное — целый рог настоящего китайского дракона. Если всё это и было подделкой, то очень качественной. Представившийся как Чжу И Лун продавец вежливо улыбался с лукавой искоркой в глазах.

— Как я вижу, вас устраивает товар, мистер Эванс.

— Признаться честно, я до последнего момента думал, что это шутка. — Чжу и Лун на это понимающе кивнул. — Не каждый день неизвестный магл с другого конца света предлагает на продажу чешую и рог тысячелетнего шеньлуна. Но надеюсь, вы понимаете и то, что у меня нет сейчас средств заплатить вам за всё это.

Чжу И Лун сделал глоток кофе (чай им ранее был раскритикован в пух и прах).

— Если бы дело было в деньгах, я бы искал другого покупателя. Да и легализовать их будет достаточно проблемно. Меня интересуют ваши профессиональные навыки.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я изготовил для вас зелья, я прав? Причём, как мне кажется, нечто... нестандартное, — Снейп старательно скрывал свой интерес.

— Абсолютно верно. — Чжу И Лун достал из внутреннего кармана куртки несколько листов бумаги с аккуратными записями на латыни. Снейп пробежался по ним взглядом, отмечая ингредиенты. — Это не тёмная магия и не нечто противозаконное. Просто что-то вроде семейных секретов.

Снейп посмотрел на него с сомнением, но сказал совсем другое.

— Эти рецепты требуют много времени. Как долго вы пробудете в Риме?

— Около недели, может, больше. Но я оставлю вам адрес — пришлёте мне домой в Китай. Доставку тоже оплачу.

Договор был заключён, товар и рецепты вместе со списком более простых зельев были переданы Снейпу, и Чжу И Лун вышел из магического квартала, на ходу доставая телефон. Надо начинать готовить Бай Юя к тому, что жить ему ещё по меньшей мере пару веков.


End file.
